fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Arrival on New Vestroia
Arrival on New Vestroia is the fourth episode of Bakugan RP: Dimensional Heroes. Last time, Phantom and Masterz were challenged by two evil brawlers named Terrance and Rina. They found a way around their fusion technique, but the heroes ended up defeating them anyway. Masterz and Phantom realized that these evil brawlers had a base in New Vestroia, so the B.E.C.B. decided to head there. Out of nowhere the Six Ancient Warriors showed up and Apollonir told Masterz he had something to tell him about the "Crimson Orb." Apollonir: "The Crimson Orb is a very powerful object said to contain a Pyrus power so strong, it could cause a new evolution." US: "WHOA" Me: "By the way do you know what this is?" I showed them the Red jewel we found. Apollonir: "That is a part of the Crimson Orb. A fragment." Exedra: "There is more. Remember the Vestal invasion of New Vestroia?" Me: "yeah" Oberus: "As you know there was another invasion, which caused the Bakugan to stay in their ball forms. Their planet is actually in this same dimension. This planet, we know not of. We don't know the name, but there is a group of these people, made up of an evil alien race we do not know of. They call themselves the Dark Hex Brawlers." Frosch: "But one more thing. Their leader, has an incredibly powerful Bakugan. We know not of its name." Clayf: "So find the Orbs." Phantom : OrbS?" Destroyer: "Plural?" Apprentice: "There are more than one?" Lars Lion: "Yes. They have some of the original Bakugan powers of each attribute. The Crimson, Emerald, Sapphire, Shadow, Luminecent, and Terranian Orbs." Apollonir: "You have a small amount of power of the Crimson Orb. You can use the jewel to find the rest of the Orb. It will lead you to it." Oberus: "By the way, some of the brawlers you faced, have been holding back. Sooner or later they will find out your secrets." Me: "We won't let them. We brawlers will defeat them!" Phantom: "One problem. Where are we supposed to look for the orbs?" Apollonir: "You will figure out where the Crimson Orb is. Defeat each Dark Hex and you will get a fragment. Your best bet is to split up." Lars Lion: "Hopefully you will meet a Haos brawler that will join you." Frosch: "And an Aquos. They are closest to finding the Sapphire and Luminescent Orbs." US: "We won't let you down!" Me: "Ok, let's split up. Phantom and Apprentice are one team, Ax and Destroyer are the other. I'll go alone." Destroyer: "But you have the Crimson fragment." Phantom: "They'll go after you first." Me: "I know. It's a risk, but I'll take it." Apollonir: "You will not. It is not worth it." Me: "OK, FINE! I'll go with Apprentice and Phantom. That way we can summon Hawk Drago." Somewhere else... Blast and Zeke: "Dark Fusion ability activate! FireStorm fusion!!! Rise Evil FireStorm Hawk Dragonoid!!!" Dark Master: "Scientist! Why has the Dark Fusion not worked yet?! IT works with Drakohex!! Scientist: "Drakohex absorbed energy from its victims, he didnt fuse with them! Dark Master: "Same difference! We used the data from the encounters with FireStorm Hawk Dragonoid and we should be able to create an Evil Twin version like we have before!" Evil Hawk Dragonoid: "It worked!! The Darker colors make me look better than that goody-goody Hawk Drago!" Zeke: "You bet it does!" Blast: "What now my leige?" Dark Master: "See if this works in battle. Search for those brawlers but bring the whole team; Rina and Terrance. The others still need training. Remember you need to find the Bakugan Orbs. Imagine the Crimson and Emerald Orbs with Evil Hawk Dragonoid." Blast and Zeke: "OH YEAH! Lets go!" Back on NV... Blast and Zeke were riding on Evil Hawk Dragonoid flying above me, Phantom, and Apprentice. Blast pulls out a machine that has a scope. "This will paralyze him so that way he won't be able to use his Hawktor. Then we take out Masterz." Zeke: "What about the other kid?" Blast: "He's no threat. We take his Bakugan for Master Drakohex like the others." EHD got closer to us. Blast: "Ready... AIm... FIRE!!" A bullet shot out and was going to hit Phantom. Phantom's Hawktor: "WATCH OUT!!!" Hawktor came out of ball form and took the shoot. He returned to ball form but stayed closed. Phantom: "HAWKTOR!!!!!" Me: "(Quietly) Ability activate! Split second flame striker." Lumino Dragonoid appeared behind Evil HD, punched him powerfully, and reappeared next to me. EHD was sent into the ground. EHD: "Where did he come from?!" Drago: "My mother!" ME: "Ability activate! Nebulon Dragon!!" Rina: "Ability activate! Aquos Shooter!!" Apprentice: "Where did she and that Megarus come from?" Me: "Ya wanna help out here?" Apprentice: "Oh, right. Bakugan brawl! Ventus Avior stand! Ability activate! Avion Wind!" Avior: "Phantom helped train me when you attacked Masterz and him. TAKE THIS!" He blew Rina's Megarus away. Terrance: "Ability activate! Earthbound uppercut!!" Subterra Quake Dragonoid uppercutted Avior in the chin. Apprentice: "AVIOR!!!" I handed him a card and whispered something to him. Me: "Ready? Do what I said." Apprentice: "Bakugan brawl! Rise Ventus Hawktor!" EHD: "There's ANOTHER HAWKTOR!!??" Us: "Yup. Super Fusion Ability activate! FireStorm Fusion!!" My Drago and Apprentice's Hawktor fused into FireStorm Hawk Dragonoid. Us: "Ability activate! Blazing Tornado!" Blast and Zeke: "Ability Activate! Dark Blazing Tornado!" The two attacks collided. Like this: --I<---------------------------O>-- Apprentice: "Whatever we do, they can do too. What do we do?" Me: "Um... I guess, this!!" I threw the Crimson jewel into my meter then tried to deploy battle gear. Meter: "Ready: ExploFlamer" Me: "Battle Gear Boost! Battle Gear ability activate! ExploFlamer Nova Shooter!" Evil Hawk Dragonoid: "NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" He split back into Evil Drago and Hawktor. They reverted to ball form. I used the same ability on Quake Dragonoid. Rina had already retreated. Blast: "RETREAT!!!" They disappeared. Me: "Ok, leave a tracer on the ground so we will end up back here when we return. Lets meet up with the others." We warped back to Earth and met up with Destroyer and Axel. Back in the NV invader ship Dark Master: "You have FAILED! You let them win. We have the Emerald jewel fragment but we are tracking down the Terranian Jewel fragment and I know we have the Shadow Jewel fragment. But we have no clue to where the Sapphire or Luminescent Jewel fragments are." Blast: "Forgive us master. I lead this attack so I take the blame!" Dark Master: "Time for me to bring out the heavy artillery. Are they healed yet?" Scientist: "Just about. They will be out of the chambers soon. Just another few minutes." Dark Master: "Good. It has been so long since I have seen my only son and daughter..." Who are the children of the Dark Master of Bakugan? How powerful can they be? Where are the other Jewel Fragment? Find out some of these answers on the future episodes of '''Bakugan RP: Dimensional Heroes!''' Category:Bakugan RP: Dimensional Heroes